


Boon

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caught, Future Fic, Gen, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Poe wishes he didn’t know how it felt to be marched in binders as a prisoner of the First Order, headed towards a cell on a Star Destroyer, but that would be a lie. He supposes, though, this time it might be a bit worse.This time he is an official prisoner of war, and he is on the losing side.





	Boon

**Author's Note:**

> For knightpilot week Day 1, 'bad guys win'.

Poe wishes he didn’t know how it felt to be marched in binders as a prisoner of the First Order, headed towards a cell on a Star Destroyer, but that would be a lie. He supposes, though, this time it might be a bit worse.

This time he is an official prisoner of war, and he is on the losing side.

He wonders what a trial conducted by the First Order will be like, or if he will even get one. Maybe they’ll just execute him and be done with it.

He hopes his friends got far, far away, and that they will stay that way. He needs something to hold onto so that he won’t think of the sting of their defeat, of the losses he can’t yet wrap his head around, and of the future he might not have.

“This one,” says a familiar voice, echoed through a mask. “This one is mine.”

“Well, that’s just not true,” Poe says, and feels the press of a blaster at the small of his back.

Kylo Ren ignores him and instructs the stormtrooper, “Leave him with me.”

The stormtrooper hesitates as this clearly was not the order she had been given, but then she says, “Yes, Lord Ren,” and steps back.

“With me,” Ren says, turning to stride down the corridor, and Poe stubbornly remains in place.

Like hell he’s gonna make this easy.

Then he feels a pull and has to stumble forward lest he fall on his face. Kriffing Force.

“So we’re not going to the prison block?” Poe asks when Ren leads him in an entirely different direction from where the stormtrooper had been taking him.

Ren fails to respond. Poe wonders if he is just going to get executed faster than originally scheduled, personally offed by Kylo Ren. While that kinda puts a damper on Poe’s hopes for escape, he supposes at least it would be quick. Death by lightsaber can’t be that bad, right?

He finds himself taken directly to Ren’s personal quarters and tries not to gape. “Seriously?” There is a nagging discomfort pulling at his insides just being in here, Ren’s spartan, dim quarters.

But he can’t let Ren see that. Obviously. “Hey, it’s way nicer than the last cell I stayed in with you guys, so I guess maybe you’re looking for a thank you.”

“That will not be necessary,” Ren says.

“You had a better sense of humor when you were Ben. Just, you know. So you know.”

“I think,” Ren says, his gloved hand curling into Poe’s hair and pulling painfully, “you are under the mistaken impression that being my personal prisoner is a boon for you.” He pushes Poe’s head back, baring his throat at an uncomfortable angle. “I assure you, it is not.”

“What,” Poe tries to say, and swallows. His knees want to buckle but he resists. “What do you want?”

Poe thinks that if he could see Ren’s face beneath the mask, he would be smiling. “Oh, don’t worry, Dameron. You’ll see soon enough.”

“Can’t wait,” Poe makes himself say.

He has a really kriffing terrible feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://serceleste.tumblr.com).


End file.
